A high speed projectile on impact with and penetration into a liquid containing tank generates very high pressure in the liquid. This phenomenon, known as hydrodynamic ram, typically includes the generation of shock waves and subsequent pressure pulses in the liquid. These pressures, combined with the penetration damage from the projectile, can cause damage to the tank structure and frequently are the cause of catastrophic failure of the tank. The hydrodynamic ram pressure pulses are intense but of short duration which propagate through the liquid in the tank.
There is thus a need for means for reducing hydrodynamic ram pressure in the liquid in such a tank and for a generally improved tank which has an improved ability to sustain projectile impact without catastrophic failure.